


Trust

by TornWrites



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Arguing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornWrites/pseuds/TornWrites
Summary: Sometimes Lance wished it was possible tonotbe right all the time.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from [Tumblr!](tornsart.tumblr.com)

“You’re the only one I trust to do this.” 

Keith remembered the words had simply slipped past his lips. It was inappropriate for him to say. Allura’s eyes widened as she pointed to herself curiously, earning a nod from Keith. Even Lance had looked up from the series of doodles and scribbles he had created on the paper in front of him, _so much for meeting minutes._

“Wait, trust her to do what, exactly?” Lance asked, as if they hadn’t just discussed it.   
Keith rolled his eyes, silently making plans to ask someone else to take the minutes, before looking back to Lance. “I trust her to be able to hold her own against Lotor for a while so we can get inside information.” 

Lance sat up from his slouched position, hands on the table as he looked up to Keith in alarm. “What?! You want to _willingly_ send Allura into Galra territory and leave her there?”  
“She’ll still have contact with us, if all goes to plan she should be fine-”  
“Yeah, _should_ be. What happens if it doesn’t go to plan?!”  
Keith crossed his arms, leaning back against his seat with a sigh. He could tell Lance wasn’t going to be fine with this plan no matter what he said. “If we receive no contact for over six hours we were going to rescue her.”

Lance stood from his seat abruptly, his seat clattering on the floor behind him. “Oh? Six whole hours huh?” He asked, before crossing his arms. “Do you know what can happen in six hours?! A whole lot, Keith. I think you need to rethink this little plan of yours before you send the Princess out on a suicide mission.” Keith opened his mouth to speak, but Lance quickly cut him off. “Remember that guy from the Garrison? Everyone thought he was the best in the business when it came to sneaking in and getting information. You remember what happened to him, Keith? He got caught! Now think about Allura: zero training and Lotor has motives against her! Do you seriously think nothing could go wrong?”  
Keith scowled at him, unable to see how this could possibly be as much of a big deal as he was making it. “The plan is going ahead, I trust Allura’s competence enough to get through this. Maybe you should trust _my_ competence in leading this team.”

Lance scoffed, turning away from the table to head towards the door. “Maybe if you trusted your team as much as you trusted Allura we wouldn’t end up in such a mess after every plan you make.”

Keith glared at his retreating form before looking to the rest of his team. “I think we’re done here. We will meet in exactly three hours to prepare for the Princess’s departure.”


End file.
